


Constricted

by Maverick



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughtcrimes and Boa vs. Python go together like chocolate and peanut butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constricted

~*~*~*~  
  
 _Brendan took the air phone from Freya, his hand shaking a bit. Taking a deep but stuttering breath, he put the phone up to his ear.  
  
The voice on the phone sounded urgent. Gruff. "Agent Dean is it?"  
  
"Yes, Brendan Dean."  
  
"Well this is Doctor Emmett. I'm an ophiologist."  
  
"You're an eye doctor?"  
  
"Not an opthamologist, an ophiologist -- a herpetologist who specializes in snakes."  
  
Brendan tried to smile, but the pain was shooting through him in powerful bursts like someone was revving an engine inside his body. He could feel his ankle swelling, the skin constricting. He took another shaky breath. "Well that makes you much more useful at the moment."  
  
"Your partner said you've been bitten. Do you know what kind of snake it was?"  
  
"They were both rattlesnakes. I have them contained now." Contained, right. Shoved inside the cart in the plane's galley along with the other eight snakes that hadn't had a chance to bite him. It's a really bad day when the most normal thing about it is that your partner can read minds.  
  
"Can you describe them to me. Knowing what kind of snakes we're dealing with will help me determine the best course of action."  
  
While Brendan knew he could *see* the snakes in his mind, he knew there was no way in hell he could focus through the pain to describe them. He looked over at Freya who understood. "Let me hand the phone back to my partner, she got the best look."  
  
Freya concentrated on Brendan, the images of the snakes coming into focus. She closed her eyes and explained what she saw. "The first one is around four feet long and is yellow with black markings, almost like a yellow jacket. The head is yellow with a black stripe down the middle."  
  
Brendan could hear Emmett's voice loud and clear even though Freya had the phone.  
  
"Good description. That sounds like a Timber Rattlesnake. Can you describe the other one?"  
  
"The other was a bit smaller. It never totally uncoiled so I'm not sure how long it was, but it was thinner than the first one. Its skin was kinda of glittery, almost paint speckled. It reminds me of indian corn with its black, orange and tan markings."  
  
"Okay, that's got to be a Speckled Rattlesnake. I'm going to give you some instructions and then I'll need you to hand the phone back to Agent Dean."  
  
Freya squatted down next to Brendan and squeezed his shoulder. She mouthed, "You're gonna be fine," before turning her attention back to Emmett on the phone. "What do you need me to do."  
  
"First off make sure that he's propped up against something so that his heart is higher than the bitten area."  
  
"We already did that. Brendan remembered something from a trauma class he took."  
  
"That's great. Then next you need to remove his shoes, socks and cut off his pant leg up to the knee. Once you've done that, go and tell the pilot to divert the flight to Elkins-Randolph County Airport. I'll meet you guys there."  
  
"We've already removed his shoes and socks as well. I'll work on removing the pant leg." Leaning forward, Freya fished Brendan's knife out of his inner coat pocket. She carefully cut off the pant leg. "Okay. Do I need to make an incision on the leg or try to suck out the venom?"  
  
"No, don't do either. Those are common fallacies that can just compound the problem. Hand the phone back to Agent Dean and go talk to the pilot."  
  
"Thank you," she said before giving Brendan the phone.  
  
"How are you feeling, Agent Dean?"  
  
"Brendan. Call me Brendan."  
  
"Okay. I go by Emmett. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've had better days. It's pretty damn painful." Brendan took a ragged breath and asked the question he wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answer to. "What are my chances?"  
  
"Well, I won't lie to you. The snakes that Freya described are going to cause you a great deal of pain, but the venom is relatively slow moving and they are rarely fatal."  
  
Okay, pain he could deal with. Death, not so much. "That's good, right?"  
  
"Yes it is. You're going to be fine."  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"When it comes to snakes, I know everything. Besides, I told your partner to have the pilot land at the local airport here. I'll meet you with the antivenin and you'll be as good as new."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You can thank me in person."  
  
Brendan took another ragged breath. "I'd like that. I'll buy you a drink or something."  
  
"If you insist. But for right now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing. Deep breaths in then out."  
  
Brendan followed Emmett's example, slowing his breathing until it was in time with the other man's.  
  
"You're doing great. It will be better soon, I promise."  
  
That sounded almost like good-bye. Brendan didn't know why but that left him mildly panicked again. "You gonna hang up now?"  
  
"No, I'm going to stay on the line until you're on the ground. I've gathered up my supplies and I'm on my way to the airport now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Don't talk. Just listen to my voice and breathe."  
  
_ ~*~*~*~  
  
It'd been almost a year --okay ten months and eleven days -- since the last time Brendan had seen Emmett. He looked the same -- hair just this side of too long and messy, mouth crooked and oh so mobile, worn black t-shirt tight across his biceps and olive cargo pants just taut enough to showcase his ass. In short, still the biggest regret of Brendan's life.  
  
In their short time together, Brendan had only gotten the chance to watch Emmett give a lecture once at NYU. For that half an hour, he had almost forgotten how much he hated snakes. Almost. And today was no different, he was struck still watching Emmett's hands grab hold of several different poisonous snakes as if they were kittens he was holding by the scruff as opposed to cold-blooded vicious bastards that would try and bite you at the first opportunity. Okay, so perhaps he hadn't gotten his snake issues in check.  
  
Agent Ford snapped his fingers in front of Brendan's face. "Are you okay, Sir?"  
  
Ford was a competent agent for a rookie. He had good instincts and asked the right questions, so most days Brendan didn't mind working with him when Freya was busy using her talents elsewhere. But he really missed her at times like this. She would know why and how much he was silently freaking out without even asking, would know it wasn't all about the snakes. There was a comfort in that. "I'm fine," he said to Ford. "I just don't like snakes."  
  
Ford nodded in agreement. "Me either. So, this guy... what is he? Some kind of snake charmer or something?"  
  
Brendan smiled. "Or something, all right."  
  
Brendan looked around the room and felt a wave of jealousy coil in his belly. Every single student was enraptured with Emmett. He knew that he was not your typical boring scientist type. His lectures would never be mundane or ordinary, even if he wasn't wielding venomous snakes. He possessed a unique charisma that made him fascinating to watch. On other people it would probably come across as arrogance and bluster, but on Emmett is was just who he was. Brendan missed that, missed him. And while he certainly missed Emmett as his lover, he missed him even more as his friend.  
  
He knew he shouldn't have gotten so pissed at Emmett when he walked away. He knew he should have gone after him, shouldn't have given up so easy. Hell, Freya had been telling him that for months. But deep down he just couldn't see how he could make it right, how he could make up for the fact that the NSA had taken away Emmett's life's work without so much as an explanation. And more importantly if the roles were reversed, he doubted he would have been able to forgive Emmett's part in it. So instead of trying to contact him, he watched from afar and worked as many angles as he could to get Emmett back what he had lost.  
  
Emmett's voice brought him back to the present. "This here is a Timber Rattlesnake. They are found all over the Eastern U.S. and while this little guy is only about 3 feet long, they can get much bigger."  
  
Great. Of course Emmett would have to be juggling the type of snake that had bitten Brendan. The day was just getting better and better.  
  
"Timbers--like all rattlesnakes--are pit vipers, meaning they have a temperature-sensitive opening below the eye and nostrils. They use this sensory organ to detect prey and potential predators." Emmett turned and narrowed his focus on Brendan like he was only speaking to him. "Their bites can be quite painful, but are seldom deadly to humans."  
  
A wave of deja vu swept over Brendan, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He was pretty sure it wasn't because of the snake.  
  
Emmett didn't acknowledge him or even look in his direction again until after the lecture was over. Brendan was still in a bit of a haze and Ford was making things worse by pointing out the number of pretty co-eds who seemed to be gathering around Emmett like he was a rock star and they were his groupies as they made their way to the front of the auditorium.  
  
Securing the last of the snakes in its cage and turning it over to his assistant, Emmett ignored all his adoring fans and focused his attention on Brendan. "So this is *not* a social call, I take it Agent Dean?"  
  
Brendan thought Emmett looked a little disappointed by that, but it could have been just wishful thinking on his part.  
  
"Afraid not." Brendan tilted his head in Ford's direction. "This here is Agent Ford."  
  
Emmett looked from Brendan to Ford and back again. "Where's Freya? You could at least have brought her. I *like* her."  
  
Brendan did his best to conceal his hurt expression. He remembered when Emmett was rather fond of him as well. "She's finishing up another job. She'll be here tomorrow or Friday at the latest."  
  
Emmett nodded. "If you're already planning to bring in reinforcements perhaps you'd better get to the point."  
  
"We need your help Emmett."  
  
Emmett shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and jutted his chin out defiantly. "When hell freezes over."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
 _True to his word, Emmett met the plane on the tarmac. Brendan knew him on sight which really should have freaked him out, but instead it filled him with a sense of calm. Of course that could be the poison slowing his heart down, but he didn't want to think about that either. "Dr. Emmett, I presume?" he said going for suave and failing miserably.  
  
Emmett snorted a laugh and offered a comforting squeeze to Brendan's shoulder as he looked down at him on the gurney. "Welcome to West Virginia, Agent Dean. The medics here are going to hook you up to a heart monitor and start an IV while I take a closer look at the wound site."  
  
Brendan gave a shuddering breath. "Okay."  
  
After walking to the end of the gurney, Emmett caught Brendan's eyes with his own. "This may hurt a little."  
  
Brendan nodded in acknowledgment, letting out a small hiss of pain as Emmett examined his swollen ankle.  
  
Emmett turned his attention to the medic to his left. "Can you get me the bottom of the pant leg that his partner cut off?"  
  
The medic nodded and bounded up the stairs of the plane.  
  
"From the look of this, I think someone upstairs is looking after you Agent Dean."  
  
"Brendan," he reminded Emmett of his first name again. "How do you figure that?"  
  
The EMT returned and handed Emmett the piece of cloth. "This should let me know for sure." Emmett examined the pant leg, rubbing his fingers across it and bringing it up to his nose to smell."  
  
"Doc?"  
  
Emmett looked down at Brendan and smiled. "It's as I thought. It seems the speckled rattler had some performance issues."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When he struck out to bite you, he released his venom too early, spraying it all over your pant leg prior to making contact with your skin. That's why your reaction is not as bad as it should be."  
  
Brendan winced as one of the medics began the IV in his arm. "So he lost his payload too early? Man am I happy to hear that. So happy in fact, I'm going to leave all the premature ejaculation jokes alone."  
  
Emmett winked at him. "It happens sometimes. He was nervous and..."  
  
"If you say, he wanted to make it special for me, I'm gonna kick you with my good leg."  
  
Emmett laughed. It was full and deep and it made Brendan want to respond in kind. "You might want to hold off on that till we get the antivenin into your system." Emmett reached into a case behind him and pulled out a vial and a syringe. He filled the syringe and injected the contents into the IV. "The good news is your recovery should be full and much quicker than if you were fighting off the effects of two separate types of venom. I doubt there'll be any nerve damage at all. You should start feeling better pretty quickly."  
  
Freya came over to the gurney after securing the witness with the local authorities. "How is he?" she asked Emmett, even though Brendan was pretty sure she'd already read it in his mind.  
  
"You must be Freya," Emmett said extending his hand. "He's going to be fine. Only one of the snakes managed to inject him with venom, so he'll be as good as new in no time."  
  
Freya shook his hand. "Thank you for all your help Dr. Emmett."  
  
"Can I ask you both a question?"  
  
"Sure," Freya answered, looking at Brendan.  
  
"How did the two of you end up on a plane full of snakes?"  
  
Brendan took a deep breath and exhaled, the weight on his chest seeming much lighter. "Unfortunately, we can't tell you. National security and all."  
  
Emmett nodded and gave them both a sly smile. "Well as an expert in snakes, can I just say they don't make good carry-on items."  
  
Both Freya and Brendan laughed. "We'll try and remember that in the future," Brendan said, turning his attention back to Freya. "You need to continue on to Washington."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you here Brendan."  
  
"Yes, you are. You have a job to do. And Dr. Emmett here," Brendan motioned to Emmett with his head, "has told you I'm going to be fine."  
  
"He really will be, Freya."  
  
Freya nodded. "Okay, but you call me later." She looked over at Emmett. "Please make sure he calls me."  
  
Emmett smiled and cupped her shoulder. "I will."  
  
Brendan took a breath and cleared his mind, letting Freya see and feel that he really was going to be okay. "Be careful," he said as Freya squeezed his hand and was gone. He looked up at Emmett. "So what happens now?"  
  
"Now that the antivenin's been administered, they're going to take you to the hospital where they'll monitor your responses and check for nerve damage."  
  
"Are you coming too?" Brendan was sure he sounded way too hopeful, but he really didn't want to say good-bye to Emmett just yet.  
  
"I'm going to stay here to contain the snakes and bring them back to the reserve. After that, I'll stop by the hospital to see how you're doing. I do believe you said something about buying me a drink."  
  
"Yes, I did. And in case I haven't said it enough. Thanks for saving my life, Emmett."  
  
Emmett squeezed his elbow. "Glad to be of service, Brendan."  
  
_ ~*~*~*~  
  
"The answer, in case you didn't hear me the first time, is no. Hell no. So why don't you," Emmett waved his hand between Brendan and Ford. "And your shadow run along now. I have work to do."  
  
Brendan had to swallow hard as a wave of desire zipped through his veins. He knew that Emmett sometimes wore his cockiness like his favorite accessory, but he had forgotten just how seriously hot that could be. He realized that he hadn't gotten over Emmett any more than he'd defeated his fear of snakes. But he couldn't do anything about that at the moment, so instead he pulled out a well worn expression of his own, smirking back at the other man. "Come on Emmett. You know you're just gonna end up saying yes."  
  
Emmett held up his index finger in front of him. "The first time I helped you guys, it ended with me nearly dying about a 100 different ways and Betty almost becoming toast."  
  
Brendan shrugged. Why had he thought this was going to be easy? Oh right, because he was an idiot. "That wasn't me."  
  
"No, that's true." Emmett held up another digit. "The second time I help my so called grateful nation, I save *your* ass only to have my research stolen from me under the auspices of National Security. And to add insult to that particularly painful injury, I have to watch as they turn that escapade into _Snakes on a Plane_."  
  
Brendan took the easy path. "You can't think that movie's based on what happened."  
  
Emmett rolled his eyes. "You, your partner, and a federal witness were caught on a plane with literally a basket full of poisonous snakes. You get yourself bitten saving the day." Emmett stopped abruptly and took a deep breath before meeting Brendan's eyes. "Your people contact me. I talk you through it."  
  
Brendan was glad that Emmett glossed over the whole thing because he really, really, really doesn't like to think about that -- at least the part with the snakes. He can't say the same thing about meeting Emmett. Who knows, maybe the movie was based on what happened. He doesn't remember a lot of that day, mostly just intense searing pain like he'd never felt before, a sense that maybe he was dying and Emmett's voice on the phone an unexpected and steadfast lifeline. "Nobody died on our plane."  
  
Emmett crossed his arms and squared his jaw again, sarcasm cocked and ready. "And why is that exactly? Oh yes, because of *me*." Emmett deflated for a moment and almost gave Brendan a smile. "At least you got someone cool like Samuel Jackson playing you. Of course, my part is played by some snot-nose unknown actor whose only stage direction must have been more nerd, more often."  
  
Brendan couldn't resist. "Well you *do* play with snakes for a living. That's pretty nerdy." Okay, that was a miscalculation. Shit, he didn't need Freya to read what was going on inside Emmett's mind, his icy cold expression spoke volumes. Dammit, he had to remember that he and Emmett weren't at that place anymore. Too much water under that particular bridge.  
  
"You, and yes, I mean *you* personally and the federal government en masse have totally and completely fucked up my life's work. So what the hell makes you think I'd ever consider helping you again?"  
  
He and Emmett might never get back what they lost, but he could at least make sure the other man got back what was most important to him, so Brendan laid his trump card on the table. "I'll help you get Betty back."  
  
Emmett opened his mouth and closed it again.  
  
Emmett speechless. That had to be a first.  
  
Emmett took a step closer to Brendan, invading his space. "You don't have that type of clout."  
  
"Actually, now? Yeah I do. Betty and enough funding to complete your research, your way."  
Brendan could see that Emmett wanted to believe, but was still very wary.  
  
Emmett took a step back and then leaned up against the wall. "If you're fucking with me Dean."  
  
Brendan raised his hand in the Boy Scout salute. "Scout's honor."  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Let's go some where a bit more private."  
  
Emmett raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We can't really discuss the case here."  
  
Emmett nodded and told his assistant that he'd be back later.  
  
While Emmett went to grab his coat from his office, Ford turned to Brendan. "So is Betty like his ex-girlfriend or something?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
 _The doctor had wanted him to stay overnight, but there was no way in hell Brendan was going to agree to that. It was bad enough he was stuck in West Virginia without a car or his partner. He was in the process of signing himself out of the hospital when Emmett showed up and volunteered to stay with him to monitor any problems and bring him back in the morning for a checkup. Strangely, Brendan found himself agreeing without even the smallest fight.  
  
It was a short trip from the hospital to the roadside motel with it's blinking vacancy sign that hammered home the point that Brendan was smack dab in the middle of rural America. Once they reached the motel, Emmett helped him out of the car and handed him his crutches. "I would have offered to put you up at my place, but I live at the reserve and I really didn't think after what happened you would want to spend the night surrounded by dozens of poisonous snakes.  
  
Brendan shuddered at the mere thought. "No, you're right. I think I'll be steering clear of any type of snake for quite some time. What will happen to the snakes from the plane?"  
  
Emmett grabbed their bags from the back seat of the car and slammed the door. "It depends. If they are going to use them as evidence, they'll just hang out at the reserve indefinitely. If not, then once they're checked for diseases, they will either be used for research or lunch for some of the other snakes."  
  
Brendan felt a little sick to his stomach. "Can we stop talking about them."  
  
Emmett smiled. "Sure, let me go grab a room key from Rusty and we'll get you settled."  
  
"Rusty?"  
  
"He's the manager of the motel. Small town here. Everybody knows everybody."  
  
"They know what you do for a living?"  
  
Emmett laughed. "Oh sure, I'm known as the crazy snake guy. It actually gets me good service around town. No one wants to piss me off."  
  
Brendan leaned back against the car as he waited for Emmett to return. He was beyond tired. He didn't know if it was just that the adrenaline had finally ebbed away or if the drugs he'd been given to counteract the venom were making him sleepy, he just hoped that Emmett got back before he passed out.  
  
As if on cue, Emmett strided back to the car. "Okay, it looks like it's time to get you into bed."  
  
Brendan nodded and picked up his crutches and followed after the other man without a word.  
  
It was sometime later when Brendan rolled over into the solid warm presence beside him. He flung an arm over the body and shifted in closer. Then he heard the snake and it became very important to move quickly. He jumped up so fast that he banged his bandaged ankle against the side of the bed. "Fuck."  
  
The movement brought Emmett full awake. "Oh hey, sorry about this," Emmett said motioning between them. "The chair was killing my back. I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
  
Brendan scrubbed his face with his hands. "Not a problem. I just forgot where I was and then I thought I heard the rattle of a snake and I think I was trying to stomp it to death."  
  
Emmett stood up and stretched, the black t-shirt he was wearing rising up to give Brendan a peek-a-boo glimpse of his belly. "That's not uncommon after an attack, but I promise, I left all the snakes at the reserve." Emmett walked over to the table where he'd placed his cell phone earlier. "How do you feel about pizza? I'm starving."  
  
"I could eat," Brendan said looking at the clock on the night stand. They'd slept for a little over three hours. Freya should have made it to D.C. by now. Brendan went to grab the wallet out of his pants when he realized he was just wearing his boxers and a t-shirt. He had no recollection of getting undressed. "There's money in my wallet," Brendan said looking around and then motioning to his pants that were thrown across the back of a chair in the corner.  
  
"No need."  
  
Brendan stood up and hopped to his crutches before starting on his way to the bathroom. "You get your pizza for free too?"  
  
Emmett laughed and hit a programmed number on the phone. "Pretty much yes. I should warn you it's probably not up to your usual New York standards."  
  
"Not a problem. I don't think I'm up to my usual standards either."  
  
Emmett reached out and squeezed Brendan's shoulder and smiled. "For the record, you are handling all this remarkably well?"  
  
"Really?" Brendan felt like he was coming apart at the seams.  
  
"Oh yeah," Emmett said looking at him with an expression that Brendan couldn't read. Then he let go and got back to ordering their pizza.  
  
The pizza arrived fifteen minutes later and Brendan found out that he was indeed hungry. With his leg propped up on a pillow, Brendan had to wait until Emmett made it over to the bed with the pizza and two ginger ales. His stomach growled in protest as Emmett laughed and handed him a paper plate with two slices of pizza on it. Emmett scooted the chair next to the bed and set the pizza box on the bed between them.  
  
"It's good you've got an appetite. Most of the toxins have been neutralized by now. The swelling should be virtually gone by morning. It's gonna be tender for a while and will probably peel like a sun burn--or an even more apt analogy would be how a snake sheds his skin." Emmett must have realized the snake talk was making him a little nauseous. "Sorry. Gonna shut up and eat now."  
  
Brendan pulled another piece of pizza out of the box and smiled at Emmett. "Why snakes?" he asked around a mouthful of pizza.  
  
"My little sister was bitten when she was a child. She died because no one knew which antivenin to administer."  
  
Brendan met Emmett's eyes. "I'm very sorry."  
  
Emmett smiled. "Thanks. Her death kinda killed our family as well, so I made a vow to do whatever I could to make sure another family didn't have to go through what we did."  
  
"I have no doubt you'll succeed." Brendan was shocked by how much he actually believed that statement.  
  
"Thanks," Emmett said, his smile bright. "So tell me, has Freya always been able to read minds?"  
  
Brendan sputtered the ginger ale he was drinking. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Freya's a telepath."  
  
Brendan wasn't sure how to respond to that so he went with the standard 'play dumb' reaction. "Why on earth would you think that?"  
  
Looking at him like he was crazy, Emmett swallowed his last bite of pizza. "I thought that was probably the case when you gave the phone to her to describe the snakes. When I met you in person I knew for sure."  
  
"For sure?"  
  
Emmett met his eyes. "There is no way in hell you would have let your partner or anyone else get close enough to those snakes to get the vivid descriptions she provided."  
  
Brendan couldn't argue with that. He hadn't let Freya get near them. There should have been something unsettling about Emmett being so close to the mark, but Brendan kind of liked it. "You just met me. How could you possibly know that about me?"  
  
Emmett raised an eyebrow. "You're pretty transparent Agent Dean. You take the protection aspect of your job very seriously, which is why you haven't confirmed or denied my conclusion."  
  
Brendan could feel his face getting hot. He really didn't have an answer to that.  
  
Emmett patted his arm. "I won't bring it up again. I just wanted you to know that I *know* in case you ever wanted to talk about it."  
  
Brendan just nodded.  
_  
~*~*~*~  
  
Brendan loosened his tie. "Why did I agree to this again?"  
  
Freya patted his forearm. "Because we need Emmett's help. And he's not going to help us until he gets to see Betty again."  
  
Brendan understood that. Emmett was a very smart man and a shrewd negotiator, but he still wasn't clear why he had to come along to say hi to a 70-foot, 12 ton Scarlet Queen Boa. "But why am I here?"  
  
Freya just gave him the *look*.  
  
Sometimes it really sucked having a partner who could read minds.  
  
Okay, so he had things to prove to himself and to Emmett. He needed to know he could conquer his fear of snakes and he needed to show Emmett that he had his back. But Brendan was still pretty sure there were easier ways to accomplish both goals than getting up close and personal with a creature that was bigger than an RV. At least he could take comfort in the fact that Ford was even more freaked out than he was and outright refused to stand in the room.  
  
Emmett walked up to the edge of the railing and waited as the control room lowered the wall of glass into the observatory. Curling his hands around the railing, he tapped his foot against the metal base and clucked a few times. He turned back and smiled at Brendan and Freya. "She'll hear the vibrations and hopefully recognize it's me."  
  
Brendan couldn't help himself. He smiled back. It was the first real smile he'd seen on Emmett's face since they shut down his lab at Longreen Snake Reserve.  
  
The widening of Brendan's eyes let Emmett know that Betty had arrived. He turned back around and ran his hand across Betty's hide as she slivered up close to him. "Hey girl, did you miss me?"  
  
The way Betty darted up and around Emmett's body -- skimming along his side -- Brendan was pretty sure that meant she had. By this point he almost certainly recognized the signs of missing the other man.  
  
After Emmett had spent a few more minutes with Betty, he motioned for the tech to raise the glass shield. He walked over to Brendan and Freya. "Thanks for indulging me. This is a really nice environment for her. Much more room than at the reserve."  
  
Brendan met Emmett's eyes. "Well, when you are done helping us, you'll have complete access and control here, so I'm glad you like it."  
  
Emmett reached out and squeezed Brendan's shoulder while Freya grinned wide. "Lets get down to business then. When and where do I meet this Gallagher bastard?"  
  
Gallagher had shown up on the NSA's radar a little over a year ago. He was a homegrown threat, a religious zealot with more money than brains. He believe Armageddon was upon them and he was determined to do his part to help the process along. Oh and he also was more than a little obsessed with snakes, which is where Emmett's help came in.  
  
They settled around a table in the cafeteria at the center. Ford went to get everyone coffee as Freya laid down several surveillance pictures to get Emmett up to speed. "You're already on a very short list of candidates that Gallagher wants his people to approach."  
  
Emmett narrowed his eyes. "How'd that happen?"  
  
Freya smiled. "Brendan and I might have had something to do with that."  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Emmett looked at Brendan. "What did you do?"  
  
Brendan shrugged. "Might have let it slip that you have been a particular pain in the NSA's ass since they suspended your research."  
  
"And when you say particular?"  
  
"Loud, angry and insolent in your distrust and displeasure in the agency and the U.S. Government all together."  
  
Folding his arms, Emmett spread his legs and leaned back in his chair. "I haven't made that many waves."  
  
"Actually, yes you have," Freya said with a conspiring smile. "Take a look at these."  
  
Emmett looked at the stack of papers and court filings that Freya handed him. "Guys, I didn't write these. Although that's a really good forgery of my signature."  
  
"We know, we planted them," Freya said, putting her hand out to pat Emmett's. "Don't worry, these were never actually filed anywhere. We won't mess up your chances at tenure."  
  
Emmett looked over at Brendan. "Okay, how she does that? It's just creepy."  
  
"Welcome to my world," Brendan said with a smile. He tried not to wince too badly when Freya kicked him under the table.  
  
When Ford came back they worked out the details. Freya would go undercover as Emmett's girlfriend. Brendan wasn't happy about it, but he knew it would be safer for Emmett to have someone with him on the inside and there was no way it could be him no matter how much he wanted it to be.  
  
Emmett took a sip of his coffee. "What I don't get is why is Gallagher so focused on snakes? There are much more effective terror methods."  
  
Brendan handed Emmett the file they had compiled on Gallagher. "His Grand Daddy was a Pentecostal preacher, as in the snake handling kind. He taught him that snakes can determine the righteous from the wicked."  
  
Emmett nodded. "I know the type. 'In my name shall they cast out devils; they shall speak with new tongues; They shall take up serpents; and if they drink any deadly thing, it shall not hurt them; they shall lay hands on the sick, and they shall recover. -Mark 16:17-18'"  
  
Brendan arched an eyebrow. "Something you want to share with the class, Doc?"  
  
Emmett shrugged. "You spend a decade or so studying reptiles, you meet a lot of interesting people. And by interesting I mean batshit insane. If this guy sees what he's doing as some sort of religious crusade, he could cause a lot of damage."  
  
"Not if we stop him first." 

~*~*~*~  
  
 _It was only about a half hour after finishing off the pizza that Brendan fell asleep. He wasn't out for long before he jolted awake again when he felt the phantom pain of the snake's fangs digging into his ankle. But this time, Emmett's broad hand reached out to spread across his shoulder blades, thumb sweeping across his nape letting him remember that it wasn't real. That he was safe now.  
  
Emmett scooted closer until his mouth was next to Brendan's ear. "It's okay. Breathe." He kept talking until Brendan's breathing returned to normal. And he kept his hand there even longer.  
  
As much as he wanted to stay in that comfort zone, Brendan rolled onto his side to face Emmett. "Sorry this keeps happening."  
  
Smiling Emmett let his hand settle on Brendan's shoulder. "Nothing to be sorry about. You've got to give yourself time to heal. And I'm not just talking about the wound site."  
  
Brendan closed his eyes and then opened them to gaze at Emmett. "I don't like being so out of control."  
  
"Have you ever been shot or injured in the line of duty?"  
  
Brendan nodded. "Once when I was a rookie, I got clipped in the thigh saving a hostage. The artery got nicked and I almost bled out."  
  
"Did you get over that right away?"  
  
It took him a few moments before Brendan figured out where Emmett was going with his question. "No, not really. You sure you're not a shrink, Doc?"  
  
"Pretty sure. I'm not really good with humans. Too much time spent in the lab."  
  
Brendan smiled. "You seem pretty good to me."  
  
"You just got lucky to catch me on a good day. I work with animals for a reason."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"The great things about animals in general, snakes in particular is that they don't have an agenda. You leave them alone, you treat them with respect, they will respond in kind. You startle or scare them and they will attack you. Those snakes today were cornered. It wasn't you. It wasn't my sister all those years ago. It's just their nature."  
  
"I understand that. Really I do..." Brendan paused, wondering why he felt so compelled to tell Emmett the truth. "When I was shot, I passed out almost immediately, so I never really had the time to think about dying."  
  
"But it was different today?"  
  
Brendan nodded. "I was pretty sure I was a goner until I heard your voice on the phone. You saved me."  
  
"You were never going to die." Emmett's tone and expression were equal parts fond and truthful.  
  
Brendan could tell he wasn't just giving him a line and that honesty made him bold. He slid his arm forward to rest on Emmett's hip. "That might be true, but you saved me never the less."  
  
Emmett covered Brendan's hand with his own. "This isn't just because you're grateful?" he asked, twining their fingers together.  
  
"God no. I want..."  
  
"What do you want?" Emmett's eyes were dark and focused on Brendan. It was clear he wasn't going to make the first move, but that he wanted a move to be made.  
  
"You." Brendan leaning in and pressed his lips against Emmett's.  
  
Emmett opened his mouth and let his arms slid around to Brendan's back to pull him closer. He broke the kiss and looked into Brendan's eyes. "You're sure this is what you want?"  
  
Brendan nodded and pulled Emmett on top of him. "Yes. What about you? You aren't just humoring me?"  
  
Emmett laughed and let his erection rub across Brendan's hip. "No, no humoring going on. I'm really not that noble."  
  
"Good," Brendan said, reaching around to pull Emmett's shirt up and off.  
  
It didn't take them long to get naked or for Brendan to forgot all about the pain in his leg as Emmett slowly kissed his way up and down Brendan's body, callused hands sliding along his sides, across his hips until Brendan was thrumming with pleasure.  
  
Brendan reached out to reciprocate but Emmett placed a hand on his chest -- fingers splayed and sweeping -- keeping him flat against the bed. Emmett sucked a path along his neck and whispered, "Let me," as he continued his worship of Brendan's body.  
  
"If you insist," Brendan said, his voice tight and rough.  
  
"I do." Emmett continued his exploration until Brendan was panting, his hips arching up involuntary, rubbing his erection against Emmett's thighs.  
  
Emmett swung his leg over so he was no longer straddling Brendan's torso. Brendan must have looked concerned because Emmett leaned down and kissed him again. It was rough and wet and parlayed his intent much more clearly than words ever could. He slid his hands down Brendan's belly before wrapping those blunt fingers around his cock. "I'm worried about jostling that leg, so turn on your side toward me."  
  
Brendan did what he was asked and was awarded with a whirl of Emmett's thumb around his cock head. He moaned and arched forward.  
  
Emmett smiled wide before twisting his own body so that his mouth was hovering near Brendan's erection. "You liked that huh? Let's see if you like this even better." Emmett slide his hand down to the base of Brendan's cock before lowering his mouth, his lips closing firm around just the very tip. He used his tongue to mimic the same move he had done with his thumb.  
  
"Fuuuck," Brendan panted out, his hand stroking the back of Emmett's neck.  
  
That was all the encouragement that Emmett needed apparently as he got down to business, sucking Brendan's cock with an intensity and focus that left Brendan gasping, his hips rocking his cock deep into Emmett's talented mouth. All it took was the slide of Emmett's finger across his perineum to make Brendan tense and come, pulsing into Emmett's mouth.  
  
Emmett stretched out, so he could lean over and nuzzle Brendan's neck. His hand was still warm against Brendan's belly. He slid it from Brendan's stomach to circle around his own erection.  
  
Brendan reached down and batted Emmett's hand away. "Let me." Brendan repeated Emmett's earlier words, bringing his hand up to lick his palm before wrapping it around Emmett's leaking cock. He pulled and twisted the shaft watching Emmett's face the entire time. He let his other hand explore Emmett's chest, fingers sweeping across his hardened nipples until he was making a needy keening noise that went straight to Brendan's recovering dick. A few more stripes of his cock and Emmett was shooting all over his belly.  
  
Emmett pulled Brendan's head to his for a fierce kiss, his tongue sweeping inside Brendan's mouth sliding against Brendan's until neither of them could breathe. When they finally broke the kiss, hearts still beating a heavy tattoo, they lay on their sides, legs loosely entwined. "So is this something that you do often?"  
  
"No, you're the first opthamologist..." Brendan started with a smirk as he used the corner of the sheet to wipe Emmett's stomach clean.  
  
"Ophiologist."  
  
"Ophiologist that I've slept with." He leaned over and kissed Emmett's shoulder. "Usually I don't meet many good people on the kind of cases I work."  
  
"So you and Freya..."  
  
Brendan shuddered and not in a good way. "Ah, no. It would kinda be like sleeping with my sister or something. Although, actually I did date her sister for a while."  
  
Emmett bent his elbow and placed his head in his palm. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It was... spectacularly bad. "What about you?" Brendan asked running his hand along Emmett's hip.  
  
Emmett shrugged. "I wouldn't say often, but I've had my far share of incredible, 'Thank God we're alive' sex followed by messy attempts at relationships that end very, very badly when the other person realizes that I'm always at work and that I like my snake more than them."  
  
"Snake?" Brendan raised an eyebrow and focused his gaze on Emmett's cock.  
  
Laughing, Emmett thwapped Brendan with a pillow. "No, I'm not talking about my dick -- no matter how impressive it might be. When I say snake, I mean Betty, the boa I harvest the antibodies from for my research."  
  
"Boas? They don't bite right, they just squeeze?" Brendan asked, wrapping his arm tight around Emmett's waist. "I might like her then."  
  
Emmett nuzzled Brendan's shoulder. "Well there's a lot to like, anyway."  
  
Brendan lifted his head. "How big is she?"  
  
Smiling wide and feral, Emmett licked his lips. "Oh only a little over twelve tons and 70 feet long."  
  
Brendan couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his body. "Yeah, that's impressive."  
  
Emmett shifted, sliding his leg in between Brendan's. "Don't worry, I won't make you meet her until at least the third date."  
  
_ ~*~*~*~  
  
Brendan wasn't surprised at how easily Emmett had infiltrated Gallagher's inner circle. He'd been right when he said that there was no way that Gallagher would ever turn down the enticement of an actual herpetologist who'd been fucked over by the government and therefore had an even bigger ax to grind than he did. But more importantly one who had the knowledge and the expertise to implement Gallagher's plan. But he was surprised at how good Emmett was undercover.  
  
He watched on the monitor and listened to Emmett make his sales pitch.  
  
"You are not listening to me. You can't do what you want with any domestic variety of snakes for two very important reasons. The first is that the antivenin is too readily available. And more importantly, the venom is not deadly enough to cause the impact that you desire."  
  
"So what do you suggest Doctor?"  
  
"Oxyuranus microlepidotus."  
  
Brendan had to smile. Only Emmett could make scientific names sound hot. The way Gallagher was frowning, Brendan guessed he didn't find it as sexy as he did.  
  
"In English please."  
  
"The Western Taipan or Inland Taipan. Also known as a Fierce Snake. A bite from one of them will cause neurotoxic paralysis, coagulopathy and rhabdomyolysis." Emmett paused and tipped his head sarcastically. "Which in English means the victim won't be able to move, their blood won't clot and they will sustain muscle damage so severe that it can lead to acute renal failure. It's the most deadly land snake in the world, in my opinion."  
  
"How many would we need for an effective strike?" Gallagher asked, clearly hooked on Emmett's line.  
  
"Couple dozen to start. Importing them might be tricky but I still should be able to get them here for my 'research'."  
  
"Money isn't an issue."  
  
"It's not a money problem. It's the fact that importing that many poisonous snakes could raise suspicions. We should probably include some other snakes as well. Constrictors and Pit Vipers. Make it seem like you are funding my research for me."  
  
"Whatever you think it best. You are the answer I've been praying for."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
 _He never believed long distance relationships could work. Hell with his track record, he wasn't even convinced that any type of romantic relationship was sustainable, but he was more than willing to give it a shot for Emmett. The good thing was that they were both workaholics, so neither one felt neglected or lacking attention. Instead they cherished the time they could make for each other -- the middle of the night phone calls where they talked about everything and nothing. Talks where Emmett admitted that he was worried he'd never truly honor his sister's memory and Brendan wondered if he relied too heavily on Freya's abilities.  
  
Or it could just be so ordinary that they talked about what they had for dinner or the baseball scores. They found comfort in each others company even if it was just over the phone. Brendan figured it had to be serious when he wasn't even upset when he found out that Emmett was a Red Sox fan.  
  
They were able to actually see each other about once a month. He'd meet Emmett in D.C. or Emmett would come up and stay with him in New York City. They'd even managed to make it to a Yankees/Red Sox game. Brendan found it didn't bother him so much that the Yankees lost that game when it made Emmett pounce on him for a celebratory blow job when they got back home. So even after a bad day or a rough case, he found himself happy and much more at ease because he knew he had someone to share the details with.  
  
So when the phone rang that night, Brendan kicked off his shoes and stretched out on his bed. Shifting the phone to his other ear, he undid his tie and threw it across the room. He started the conversation off exactly where they had left it the night before. "Why don't you want to teach full time?"  
  
"Are you forgetting that I don't like people."  
  
Brendan smiled. "Well I wasn't suggesting you sleep with all the co-eds or the professors. But wouldn't a university be willing to fund your research if you worked for them."  
  
"Glad to hear you aren't trying to turn me into some kind of gigolo. Just because I slept with you the first day we met doesn't mean I'm easy."  
  
Brendan snorted.  
  
"The problem with signing on with a university -- besides the whole teaching requirement-- is that they would want to put their own oversight protocols in place. It would be about making money, not about trying to provide the serum to everyone."  
  
"That's really noble."  
  
"Yes it is. Therefore I think I deserve some phone sex for my sacrifice."  
  
Brendan smiled, already unzipping his pants. "Well I'll let you go, so you can call one of those 1-900 lines."  
  
"You're not even funny Dean. Like your hand isn't already on your dick."  
  
"I never said I wasn't easy."  
  
Emmett laughed and Brendan could feel his smile through the phone.  
  
"God, I wish I was there."  
  
"Me too. Next week, you can show me a good time in the Big Apple. But right now, you can just show me a good time."  
  
Brendan couldn't argue with that.  
  
_ ~*~*~*~  
  
It took almost a month before the sting was fully in place. A long month where Brendan would get glimpses of the old Emmett. There were moments when it felt so much like they were never apart. He had to stop himself from picking up the phone and calling him in the middle of the night. It was hard to stay as detached as he needed to be when all he wanted to do was shove Emmett up against the nearest wall and kiss him until he remember how damn good they were together.  
  
Worst of all was watching Gallagher fawn all over Emmett on the monitors. The man was crazy as a loon but had regaled Emmett with such a combination of awe and gratitude that it made Brendan sick. He knew that Emmett has no interest in Gallagher at all, but it still made him more than a little jealous. He tried to hide it from Ford, but he seemed to pick up that something was wrong.  
  
Ford handed him his coffee and bagel. "She'll be fine. This isn't the first time Freya's been undercover. Plus, she's got her secret weapon. She'll know if something's wrong long before we will. Besides, it's the Doc that's front and center."  
  
"Thanks," Brendan said, setting his food down. "You're right, Freya can handle herself. I'm more worried about Emmett. He's not trained for this type of stuff."  
  
"Anyone who can keep a snake as large as Betty in line can handle a whack job like Gallagher. The Doc seems pretty damn quick on his feet."  
  
Brendan nodded before taking a sip of coffee. "He is. But he also tends to try to do everything himself."  
  
Ford chuckled. "Sounds like someone else I know. How'd you guys meet anyway?"  
  
Brendan lifted his pant leg showing Ford the scar. "He saved my life."  
  
"You got bit by a snake in the line of duty?"  
  
Brendan nodded.  
  
"Um? That doesn't happen a lot does it?"  
  
"No it doesn't. It was a bizarre case, but without Emmett's help I probably would have died."  
  
Ford patted Brendan's back. "Well if he could get you through that, and with the whole Betty saves Philly thing, then you don't have to worry about him."  
  
Brendan really wished it was that easy. "You're probably right."  
  
"Doesn't mean you won't stop worrying though."  
  
Smiling, Brendan knocked Ford's shoulder. "Don't you start being a telapath Ford. One on the team is definitely more than enough."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
 _"Did you know about this?" Emmett said after splashing cold water on his face in the men's room of NSA headquarters.  
  
Brendan looked at him like he was crazy. "You've got to be kidding? Sure Emmett, I knew all about it. I invited you up here and took you to bed last night all the while knowing the NSA was going to fuck you over this morning because that's just the kind of guy I am."  
  
Emmett folded his arms and glared at Brendan. "How could you not know?"  
  
Brendan could see how hurt and shocked Emmett was. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he knew that Emmett was coiled, ready to strike and Brendan worked for the bastards that put him in that corner. "I'm a field agent on a need to know basis. Director Harper didn't even want me to know about Freya's abilities when they partnered us up. It's gotten better over the years, but more times than not, I find myself in the dark." Brendan leaned back against the sink. "I guess I should have known something was up when Freya was send out on assignment. She would have known."  
  
"Can you explain to me how exactly my research is a threat to national security? I'm working to develop a serum that would universally counteract all types of venom."  
  
This time Brendan did reach out and place a comforting hand on Emmett's shoulder. "I know that Emmett. We'll figure something out."  
  
Emmett stepped away, his eyes sad but his mouth in a tight line. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I need to back to the Reserve and see what I can salvage." He turned and walked out the door.  
  
Brendan caught up with Emmett as he barreled down the stairwell. Grabbing Emmett's arm, he spun the other man around. "So what, you can't take out your anger on the NSA as a whole, so you'll just blame me?"  
  
"I don't remember saying I blamed you, but the NSA wouldn't even know who the hell I was or what research I was doing if it wasn't for you."  
  
Brendan let go of Emmett arm and stepped back defeated. "So what? You'd rather I had died on that plane?"  
  
"Jesus, Brendan, no, of course not. I don't regret saving your life that day."  
  
Now Brendan was pissed. "Just everything that happened after, right?"  
  
"I'm sorry Agent Dean, but you don't get to be the injured party here. They just shut down my facility, they confiscated Betty and all of my research -- what I've spent the last twelve years of my life working on. Do you have any idea what it's like to lose something that important?"  
  
Brendan was getting a pretty good idea of what it felt like to lose something, *someone* who was that important. "So you're just leaving? Giving up without a fight?"  
  
Emmett reached out, letting his fingertips run along Brendan's jaw, his eyes fond but sad. "I don't regret us, but I can't be around you right now. I told you when we started this that I sucked at relationships."  
  
Brendan watched as Emmett continued down the stairs before calling after him. "I'd never have pegged you for a coward."  
  
_ ~*~*~*~  
  
The case against Gallagher broke wide open when Emmett found out where the delusional asshole was planning on depositing the army of snakes he'd amassed. He had planned on leading the snakes like St. Patrick right into the air ducts of the Capitol, so that they'd be released during the State of the Union address. It was scary how close he had actually gotten to pulling it off. Not with just the snakes, but how he had figured out to bypass the tight security protocols to get into the building itself.  
  
Gallagher didn't go down easily. Brendan learned early in his career that the perps who actually believe their own rhetoric are the most tricky to capture. And Gallagher was a true believer. He shoved Freya down a small flight of stairs before grabbing one of the Taipans and holding it --ready to strike -- against Emmett's neck, effectively pinning him against the wall. "They must be judged for their sins. You were the savior. How could you betray me like this?"  
  
"You know you're crazier than I'd imagined," Emmett said, jaw jutted ready for a fight. It was amazing how quickly one can forget a phobia when someone they care about is in danger. Brendan lunged himself at Gallagher intent on knocking the snake out of his hands. He got an elbow to his jaw and a snake lobbed at him for his trouble. He caught the snake and threw it back. The Taipan didn't like being thrown around like a hot potato so he struck Gallagher, teeth sinking into his forearm.  
  
Gallagher dropped to the ground, clutching his arm, begging for the antivenin when Emmett bent down and picked up the snake, examining it.  
  
"If you actually knew a damn thing about snakes, you'd have seen this is one of the ones that I removed the venom sac from, you idiot. If he actually still had toxin, you'd be in a lot more pain and making a lot less noise. But you know, I'm thinking maybe you were right about one thing -- snakes do know the wicked on sight." Emmett turned to Brendan. "Go check on Freya, I'm going to make sure that none of the other snakes got released."  
  
Brendan touched Emmett's elbow. "Okay." He radioed Ford to come and pick up their suspect.  
  
Ten minutes later, Brendan closed his eyes and accepted the ice pack that the EMT gave him, placing it against his bruised jaw. That was close, way too fucking close. He'd almost lost both Freya and Emmett. Not that he had Emmett anymore, but he liked knowing the other man was out in the world, trying to make it safer for them all. And after three years of working together, he'd come to rely on Freya's insight, which oddly enough had little to do with her ability to read minds. They made an incredible team, and he wasn't ready to lose that just yet. He looked up to find Freya smiling at him from the back of the ambulance. He walked over to her. "You want me to go with you?"  
  
Freya shook her head. "No, I'm fine. They're just going to take some x-rays to check for any broken ribs. You should stay and talk to Emmett."  
  
Brendan shuffled his feet, not meeting Freya's too knowing eyes. "He'll probably want to get to the center and start working with Betty right away. I should maybe help Ford take Gallagher in."  
  
Freya yanked on his tie, pulling him close, making him look at her. He still sometimes forgot she was just as strong willed as he was. Maybe more. "Talk to Emmett, you idiot. Because if you don't, I will be forced to reveal all your deep dark secrets to him. Do you really want him to know that _Walk to Remember_ makes you cry every time and that when you tried to make your own fruit roll-ups, you accidentally dyed your lap purple when you dropped the bowl."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Freya gave him what he'd termed her Mona Lisa smile, which of course revealed nothing. He often wondered if someone would be able to read her mind. "Talk to him, Brendan. You'll both be happier, I promise."  
  
Brendan did as he was told and waited around to talk to Emmett who was busy helping the CDC techs stow away the snakes and various bottles of venom. He had just decided talking to Emmett would be a huge mistake when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Agent Dean."  
  
Great. Emmett was back to calling him by his title and last name. That really boded well for any kind of real conversation between them. He really needed to stop listening to Freya. Brendan took the ice pack off his jaw. "Dr. Emmett."  
  
Emmett stepped closer and cocked his head like he was trying to read Brendan's mind. "You still owe me a drink from the first time we met."  
  
Oh...Oh. Brendan smiled, ignoring his throbbing jaw. "That's right. I do." Somehow they had never gotten around to actually going out any where in their few short months together.  
  
Emmett took a step closer and said, "fuck that," his face unreadable.  
  
Brendan felt like he'd been punched again. "Okay," he croaked out, never meeting Emmett's eyes.  
  
Emmett closed the rest of the distance between them, his hand curling around Brendan's neck. Emmett's mouth was against the shell of Brendan's ear. "Fuck that, you can buy me breakfast instead."  
  
Brendan let his body sag against Emmett's, his forehead on the shoulder in front of him. "I can do that." He looked up and met Emmett's smiling eyes. "Although, after today, I wouldn't say no to a drink *and* breakfast."  
  
With a final squeeze to Brendan's neck, Emmett stepped back and smiled. He looked happier than Brendan had ever remembered seeing him. He knew he was wearing the same goofy grin as Emmett. "Okay, I'm easy. Put that ice pack back on your jaw and stop smiling. I have plans for that mouth later on."  
  
Brendan nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. "I'll just go wait in the car."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
Brendan smiled again and walked over to the sedan and got in the passenger side. He felt too wrung out to drive, but that was okay. He'd always felt pretty damn safe with Emmett at the wheel.  
  



End file.
